La dama sangrienta
by Lena de Apus
Summary: Una vampiresa de mas de 600 años ha despertado para destruir la paz en la tierra y los santos de la esperanza tendrán que detenerla n
1. Chapter 1

LA DAMA SANGRIENTA

Fanfic by Melenare

 **Provincia de Rumania.**

 **Noviembre de 1611.**

 **Corría el mes de noviembre en un pequeño pueblo de Rumania, en esta población la gente era feliz y plena. Eran gente de campo que se dedicaban a la agricultura y labores dignas de su sector. Habían sido felices hasta hacia algunos años atrás, cuando todo el horror empezó.**

 **Hacía casi ya una década que muchas jovencitas no mayores a los 16 años habían sido raptadas de sus hogares y empleos. Nadie sabía la causa, solo se decía que una carroza negra jalada por 4 caballos negros como la noche y que exhalaban humo tan rojo como la sangre, las había llevado hacia el palacio Bathory. Gobernado por la misma Emperatriz de la sangre….**

 **Erzhebeth Bathory.**

 **La mayoría de los parientes de las doncellas, esperaban que con el tiempo las jovencitas volvieran a sus hogares sin importar nada, pero, nada estaba más lejos de la verdad. Ya que, en el palacio, las desdichadas que caían en las manos de la infernal mujer, sufrían el castigo más cruel para llenar la ambición de dicha duquesa.**

 **Eran casi las 8 de la noche cuando Amelia salió de su trabajo como costurera en la calle número 6, su patrona, la señora Hellene Du Burgon, la adoraba como una hija.**

 **Nos veremos mañana, si nuestro señor quiere. – dijo la joven de ojos castaños y cabello verdusco. –**

 **Que el señor te guarde y te proteja de todo mal, mi pequeña. Pero… antes de que te vayas, podrías venir un momento. – le dijo la mujer mayor acomodándose sus lentes y caminando dulcemente hacia la parte de arriba de su taller de costura. – mira mi pequeña.**

 **Oh por dios. – la doncella se llevó la mano a la boca al ver que la mayor sacaba de un guardarropas un bello vestido blanco con encaje y muchos adornos –**

 **Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ahora que tú y Lisandro han decidido casarse. – le sonrió –**

 **La chica no pudo contestarle ya que un nudo le apago la garganta, solo abrazo a la mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le sonrió y tomando aquel vestido entre sus manos salió de ahí. Su andar era firme mientras atravesaba las oscuras calles que la alejaban de su casa, camino más de una cuadra cuando un ruido la hizo voltear.**

 **Era una carroza que aceleraba el paso haciendo que sus pasos parecieran generar llamas infernales, Amelia al verlo supo que tenía que correr, apenas dio media vuelta pensando que el jinete no la había visto pero, se equivocó.**

 **El conductor de la carreta, era un hombre de apariencia aterradora, tenía una sonrisa deforme marcada en los labios, que dejaba ver sus dientes filosos como el hocico de una bestia, su nariz era larga y llena de brotes como tumores, pero lo peor eran sus ojos….**

… **. Ojos de fuego y sangre….**

… **. Mirando con hambre a su futura víctima.**

 **Amelia corrió tanto como le dieron las piernas, corría y se escondía en cada callejón que veía pero la carroza como si fuera manejada por un demonio, atravesaba casa lugar persiguiéndola, con el único afán de tomarla y llevársela lejos.**

 **¡Ayuda! Por favor ayúdenme! – pedía a gritos la joven mujer mientras tocaba con desespero cada puerta que tenía al alcance –**

 **Su corazón latía tan fuerte que ella llego a pensar que se le saldría del pecho, los ruidos terribles de las ruedas crujiendo y rechinando la hacían gritar de pánico. Mientras que intentaba huir de la carroza, esta se le cruzo aventándola hacia un lado de la calle. Cuando la chica cayó al suelo lleno de lodo, el conductor bajo de su asiento y mirándola con la burla pintada en su rostro le dijo.**

 **¿Qué caso tiene correr, conejito? Jajaja! Contesta! ¿Qué caso tiene huir de mí, estúpida? – saco un fuete de entre sus ropas y le asesto un brutal golpe al rostro de la chica que la hizo sangrar –**

 **A…ayuda…. – clamo ella intentando escapar de él –**

 **Aquel sonrió como un demonio y alzo su mano para volver a golpearla y una y otra vez hasta que una voz se escuchó de entre las penumbras.**

 **Déjala cobarde! – fue una orden que hizo que el hombre volteara a ver –**

 **Del otro lado de la calle una mujer de cabellos largos y negros le miraba retadoramente. Era extremadamente bella, pero su piel era tan pálida como la leche, sus ojos parecían tener un tono amarillo dorado que captaba la atención de todos y sus labios, eran de un rojo intenso e inigualable.**

 **La chica pensó que al fin alguien la salvaría, ya que aquel terrible hombre se aparto de su lado y la chica corrió tanto como pudo hacia la bella mujer. Se abrazo fuertemente cuando de pronto sintió que sus piernas le restaban fuerza y solo miro a la mujer que sonreía… se apartó para ver fluir un rio carmesís entre su vientre a sus piernas.**

 **¿Por qué? – pregunto inocente al ver como la sangre la abandonaba.**

 **Porque tu sangre me dará juventud, tú no la valoras y yo si…. – Ella le dio la media vuelta y dejo caer a la joven sobre el lodoso piso. – Ender levanta toda la sangre que puedas, ya que esta es la última de este mes.**

 **Sí, mi dama. – miro a la chica que aun respiraba y la tomo por las piernas para luego arrastrarla hacia el carruaje. – con esta ya estará la bañera llena, Ja.**

 **Ambos estaban seguros de que habían logrado su cometido cuando, un rayo de energía, tan brillante como el sol se hizo presente por la calle de enfrente.**

 **Tu reino de terror acaba esta noche, Erzhebeth. –**

 **Tu no puedes decirme que hacer…. Una mocosa como tú no podrá ordenarme nada!**

 **La chica camino un poco más hacia la mujer, le sonrió y saco de la nada un largo estandarte de oro, era algo precioso que la Rumana quiso para sí.**

 **Eso es mío…. Dámelo. – ordeno –**

 **Esto? Se llama "Nike" diosa que protege todo lo bueno, pero tómala…-**

 **Al tomarla la mujer sintió como sus manos ardían en fuego. Miro con odio a la jovencita que aún permanecía mirándole**

 **No podrás detenerme! – vociferaba una mujer con todas sus fuerzas –**

 **Erzhebeth era una mujer extremadamente bella de largos cabellos tan negros como la noche, piel tan tersa como la de un recién nacido, ojos casi trasparentes, carentes de luz y amor. Su cintura delgada cubierta de ornamentos de oro y gemas le daban el porte de una dama de la realeza.**

 **Has sido condenada Erzhebeth… tus pecados ya son demasiados. – le dijo una joven de cabello lila y ojos verdes. –**

 **La mujer corrió con la velocidad de una bestia pero antes de que pudiera cantar victoria….**

 **Una brillante luz, como el sol la cegó para luego escuchar de entre las sombras.**

 **La exclamación de Athena! –**

 **Un grito fuerte sonó sobre toda la aldea. Y la mujer, conocida como la dama de la sangre fue reducida a cenizas.**

 **Athena, se encuentra bien? – pregunto un joven de cabellos rubios verdosos –**

 **Si, Shion. No debes preocuparte… ¿Qué ocurrió con la joven?**

 **Aun esta con vida, si tenemos suerte vivirá. –contesto un joven de cabellos castaños cortos, que portaba una bandana en la frente –**

 **Me alegra mucho Sisifo.**

 **Ese fue el día en que, Sísifo, Dohko y yo logramos eliminar al demonio de Rumania. Pero, aun cuando Athena y los demás estaban seguros de que la amenaza estaba eliminada, algo en mi interior me decía que esa alimaña volvería algún día.**

 **DeMiOs OnEiRoN FaNfIcTiOn PrEsEnt:**

 **A Melenare creation.**

 **LA DAMA SANGRIENTA.**

 **Habían pasado ya más 200 desde ese día. La Athena de ese tiempo había vuelto al olimpo después de la guerra santa contra Hades, mis compañeros fueron abatidos durante esa guerra, yo tuve la suerte de sobrevivir y por gracia de mi señora Athena, ahora estoy al frente del santuario, como el patriarca del mismo. Soy la voz de Athena en la tierra cuando ella no está.**

 **Ahora Athena ha reencarnado en el cuerpo de una jovencita japonesa de 13 años llamada Saori Kido, ella vive en el último templo cruzando las doce casas zodiacales. Justo detrás de la cortina de terciopelo de mi trono, bueno, de su trono.**

 **Capitulo primero:**

 **La carta.**

 **Como cada mañana, me dirigí de mi templo al templo de Aries, cada día hacia el mismo recorrido, para dar fe de que los jóvenes caballeros dorados fungieran su labor como debe de ser. Mi camino atreves de la casa de piscis, fue el normal.**

 **El lugar como siempre, era un atrio de limpieza, el aroma de las rosas, cuando no estábamos en tiempo de guerra, era dulce e inexplicable.**

 **Buenos días, Afrodita. – dije al ver al guardián de dicho templo aguardando en la puerta principal. –**

 **Buen día, señor. – me contesto de la manera más formal que pudo, y es que ese caballero era uno de los que mejores modales tenían en todo el santuario. – ¿durmió bien?**

 **Si, muy bien. – mire a ambos lados para buscar algo entre las columnas de mármol antiguo. –**

 **No se encuentra en este momento. – me dijo Afrodita cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo que el viento sacudiera su cabello celeste por encima de sus hombros. – Salió apenas sintió los rayos del sol y salió con rumbo al bosque.**

 **Vaya con esa niña…. ¿Sabes? – lo mire a los ojos. – cada día que pasa, Lena se parece más y más a su madre.**

 **Lo sé, mi hermana que en paz descanse era justamente como ella, aunque claro también Aria tiene parte de su fuerza. – note un cierto dejo de tristeza en Afrodita cuando me lo dijo. – si tuviera el cabello tan rojo como ella, diría que sería como si hubiera renacido.**

 **Si, sería como si Hadassa hubiera renacido en mi pequeña. – suspire profundamente, y es que jamás hubiera imaginado que mi hija menor tuviera que ocultarse bajo la fachada de un varón para poder estar a mi lado y al de mi otra hija. Estire mi mano para luego entregarle una carta con el sello imperial de Athena – Espero que esto no te sea incómodo.**

 **¿Otra misión? – pregunto tomando la carta de entre mis manos –**

 **Eso parece, aunque creo que no serás el único fuera de tierra santa. – le mostré que, al igual que a él, tenía la misma orden para casi la mayoría de los caballeros dorados. –**

 **Abrió la carta de una manera muy singular, lo hizo con una rosa de cristal, un dije de oro y cristal que colgaba orgullosa de su pecho. Saco el mandato de Athena y lo leyó en voz alta.**

" **Querido Afrodita: Es mi mandato y voluntad, que partas con destino a Irlanda del norte. Tu misión es encontrar la razón del por cual se han perdido ya más de 23 niños en las aldeas cercanas, muchas personas afirman que han sido malditos por una** _ **Banshee**_ **. te ruego que vuelvas victorioso…. Mis bendiciones. Athena"**

 **¿Una** _ **Banshee**_ **?**

 **Un demonio de la mitología irlandesa, tal como las hadas o los duendes. Se supone que son fantasmas nacidos del odio y del rencor. Se supone que si escuchas su canto, o mejor dicho sus gritos, algo terrible te ocurrirá. – me dijo mirando hacia el horizonte –**

 **No iras solo en tu misión – comente – también el santo de lobo, Lyavain ha sido mandado a esa misión.**

 **Tengo entendido por Elan, es decir por Lena que conoce el territorio muy bien, el entreno por mucho tiempo entre Irlanda y escocia.**

 **Me despedí de Afrodita y me dirigía al siguiente templo. No pude evitar recordar a la madre de mis hijos. Era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hubieran visto jamás, era simplemente hermosa. Su cabello rubio claro, caía como cascada por encima de sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda que difícilmente he vuelto a ver. Pero no quiero alejarme de mi relato. Como dije baje hasta el templo de Aries en donde me encontré con mi pupilo, Mu. Al igual que otros de los caballeros Mu compartía conmigo un lazo más allá de nuestro rango o del ser maestro y alumno.**

 **Él era el maestro de mi hija Aria.**

 **Estuve con él un largo rato. Ayudándole a reparar las armaduras de los chicos de bronce. No entiendo que era lo que hacían Seiya y los demás para devastar de esa manera las armaduras míticas. Pero, de nuevo estoy alejándome del tema principal….**

 **Mejor permítanme llevarlos a donde todo comenzó.**

 **Athena estaba en el aviario del santuario, un lugar donde se preservaban a las especias más raras del planeta, y una que otra en peligro de extinción. Saori gustaba de estar en ese lugar para relajarse y disfrutar un poco de la paz y tranquilidad.**

 **Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras sostenía la mano por encima de su rostro intentando cubrirse los ojos de los poderosos rayos del sol. Cuando el sonido de varias aves aleteando la hicieron incorporarse.**

 **¿Ah? – soltó la diosa al sentarse en su tumbón. –**

 **Lamento haberte asustado, Sao-chan. – dijo,**

 **Dijo un joven de cabello negro y aspecto oriental. Eras muy bien parecido, su porte no era para nada común, sus ademanes y modales eran dignos de la realeza.**

 **Kenji…. Oh querido Kenji.**

 **Mientras eso pasaba en Grecia. Algo más oscuro sucedía en un bosque cercano a Ecsed, en el noreste de Hungría.**

 **Era un lugar casi deshabitado debido al progreso del pueblo, el camino antes fue transitado por las carretas de los campesinos, ahora solo era una ruta para los jóvenes que buscaban un lugar apartado para demostraciones de amor carnal. Un lugar perfecto para practicar ritos de magia y a veces….**

 **Sacrificios.**

 **Entre los arboles una joven escasa de ropa corría sin rumbo. Sus pies estaban maltrechos, debido a que estaba carente de calzado. Sus ojos tenían la marca del temor impresa en ellos. Corría como si el mismo diablo fuera tras ella.**

 **¡Búsquenla por allá! – grito una mujer de cabello corto y purpura a dos personas más que la acompañaban. –**

 **Si, señora. – contestaron –**

 **Maldita perra! No sé cómo se escapó del sótano. – maldijo la mujer, con dejo despectivo –**

 **La chica pudo escucharlo todo, y sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido e incontrolable. Sintió algo cálido que caía por sus piernas, al mirarla de nuevo el temor se apodero de ella….**

 **Era sangre.**

 **Sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo debido a la tortura a la que fue sometida horas atrás, aun recordaba como esa mujer, ese demonio, la había atraído con la falsa promesa de hacerla una modelo famosa. Por estupidez había abandonado su hogar, su vida y su amor por ese deseo egoísta. Recordaba como esa mujer había tomado dos pinceles y había marcado su cuerpo, creía que era para una sesión fotográfica, pero no fue así, en los lugares que marco, Varenka, la malvada, había encajado clavos tan grandes como dagas, de los cuales brotaba la sangre que después puso en frascos de oro.**

 **Puedo oler tu sangre, mi pequeña zorra…. – dijo cambiando el color de sus ojos por un dorado brillante – sabes que no puedes huir…. No cuando me mentiste.**

 **Juro que no diré nada! – grito saliendo de su escondite con las manos arriba, en señal de rendición. –**

 **Oh! Pequeña, sé que no dirás una sola palabra.**

 **Esto será un secreto, yo…. – miraba a ambos lados para ver si alguien más llegaba – yo hasta podría traerte gente para tu diversión… ya sabes cómo en la película el "hostal" donde las chicas atraían a los tontos a su muerte, porque sé que te gusta jugar de esa forma, verdad?**

 **La chica le sonrió y le extendió la mano, el joven suspiro y se relajó un poco. Para luego decir sin pensar.**

 **Es bueno saber que nos entendemos, Varenka. – le dijo sonriendo –**

 **No…. – dijo la peli purpura acercándose al oído de la chica y diciendo – no puedo aceptar un trato con una basura como tú.**

 **Eh?**

 **Mi señora desea una virgen pura de mente y de sangre. Tú no me sirves zorra putrefacta, tu maldito coño está más perforado que la capa de ozono, me mentiste y el castigo para las mentirosas es la muerte.**

 **La chica estaba aterrada de ver como la mujer había cambiado sus rasgos faciales, de ser una mujer de mediana edad hermosa y elegante, ahora no era más que el rostro frio y calculador. La joven intento huir corriendo de nuevo surcando los árboles y las ramas que estaban en el piso colmado de hojas. La persecución no duro mucho tiempo ya que una raíz hizo que la castaña cayera de cara al suelo.**

 **Varenka llego tranquilamente para luego sacar un bastón, el mismo que portaba debido a su cojera de la pierna izquierda, tomo el bastón y apretó un botón que hacia brotar una afilada cuchilla de la punta. Sin miramientos clavo la cuchilla en el tobillo de la joven.**

 **Kyyaaaaaaaaaagggggg! – un grito ensordecedor salió de la garganta de la muchacha quien intentaba sacarlo, pero la bota de Varenka en su espalda se lo impidió –**

 **Eres repugnante…. Solo un ser tan nefasto como tú puede creer que se puede intercambiar la vida así de fácil.**

 **Fue entonces que la mujer de cabellos purpura se inclinó arrodillándose sobre la espalda de la maltrecha muchacha. Introdujo con gentileza sus dedos largos y delgados sobre el cabello, era como si acariciara cada hebra con amor. Paso su nariz para aspirar el aroma de frutos frescos que se revolvía con el de la sangre, para Varenka era casi glorioso. La chica de ojos claros pensó que tal vez su sufrimiento acabaría si le daba a su verdugo aquello que ella deseaba.**

 **Si, quieres…. Puedes tocarme….- musito la chica sacando a Varenka de sus pensamientos –**

 **¿Tocarte?**

 **¡Sí! Yo también he dormido con algunas chicas antes… juro que no tendré problemas con eso….**

 **La mujer mayor se acercó a la chica y dijo suavemente a su oído.**

 **No mereces vivir…. – casi lo escupió en su oído –**

 **Fue eso lo que desato la furia de Varenka, a tal grado que sus ojos se tornaron negros como la noche, eran como ver a un demonio a la cara. Tomo con fuerza el cabello de la chica y la halo para sí, la tuvo tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento cálido que brotaba por los labios de la pobre infeliz. Sin meditarlo si quiera, Varenka azoto el rostro de su víctima contra el piso lleno de lodo y hojas secas. El primer golpe consiguió hacer brotar la sangre de la boca de la chica, quien pedía ayuda a gritos, los cuales resonaban en el eco del bosque. El segundo impacto logro romper la nariz en varias partes ya que cuando la levanto de nueva cuenta esta parecía estar a punto de separarse por completo del rostro de aquella pobre mujer que ahora pagaba el precio por una vida de promiscuidad.**

 **A…yu…den…me! – gritaba cada que podía. –**

 **Muérete de una vez, maldita! – era agotador el continuo azote que Varenka ejercía contra la cabeza de la chica, miro a su derecha y noto algo que le podía servir –**

 **Una mueca retorcida cubrió su rostro, sus labios se deformaron al sonreír de medio lado, era como ver el rostro de la muerte. Con todas sus fuerzas tomo a la jovencita y le dio la vuelta para tenerla frente a frente, por el inesperado y abrupto movimiento , el tobillo que estaba siendo perforado por la cuchilla, no soporto el impacto y se desprendió soltando a su vez una catarata carmesí que tiño el suelo. La chica parecía gritar pero, debido a las risas maniáticas de Varenka, era imposible escuchar lo que la otra decía.**

 **Entiéndelo de una vez maldita! El lema de mi señora el lema de su casta no puede ser entonado por tu viciosa lengua! – grito antes de poner los ojos en blanco antes de dejar que la maldad se apoderara de ella y comenzó a recitar – "Vivir poco pero vivir el instante, que para ellos tendrá visos de eternidad. Vivir o morir. Vivir para morir. Morir para que otros vivan y, a su vez, mueran otros. Hacer morir. Ser muerte. Matar. La vida." –**

 **Varenka, tomo del piso una roca de buen tamaño y sin tener el menor remordimiento la azoto contra la cara de la joven. El primer impacto, hizo que la corteza cerebral de la chica crujiera terriblemente al ser aplastada por la inmensa roca. Por el golpe en la frente de la joven se hundió dejando paso para que sus glóbulos oculares saltaran de sus cuencas y salieran dejando un rio de sangre a su paso. No había ya nada que hacer, la rumana ataco con fiereza una y otra vez con la roca, manchando su rostro de sangre debido a la salpicadura de máxima velocidad. Al cabo de varios minutos, el rostro, cabello, pecho y vientre de la rumana estaban ya cubiertos de sangre.**

 **La mujer echo la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir un diminuto copo de nieve caer en su frente, mismo que se tornó en una gota cálida que se mezcló con su sudor. Pronto ya no era solo un copo si no el principio de una nevada. La mujer de bellas formas se levantó aun bañada en la sangre de quien fue una joven Húngara de 17 años, quien abandono a su familia por sus deseos egoístas de ser famosa y triunfar sin importarle nada.**

 **Ahora de ella, solo quedaban una mancha gelatinosa mezclada con trozos de huesos, dientes, cabellos y lo que parecía ser los ojos de la chica. Varenka maldijo en rumano, para después patear con todas sus fuerzas el cadáver de la joven hasta hartarse.**

 _ **Sjnálon, me asszony**_ **! (Lo lamento, mi señora!) – se echó a llorar cual niña pequeña cayendo de rodillas a un costado del cadáver –**

 **No debes disculparte, Varenka. – se escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, la mujer volteo para ver de quien se trataba – amo.**

 **Hace doscientos años no era difícil encontrar a una joven pura de cuerpo y alma para ser sacrificada para nuestra señora, en cambio en esta época y en esta región de Europa es casi imposible encontrar a una mujer de edad aceptable para el ritual.**

 **Mi señor Ujvari. La única forma de conseguir a alguien así es sacrificar a una niña menor de 10 años**

 **Lo cual sería una estupidez, mi señora Erzhebeth no lo aceptaría, ella quiere una joven pura de corazón, que haya sido criada en su misma doctrina y que el mismo amo consagre para sí.**

 **La mujer lo miro encantada antes de ponerse de rodillas y tomar su mano, para besarla con la misma devoción con la cual se besa a un párroco. El acaricio el rostro ensangrentado de la mujer para luego mirar hacia el cadáver. Al hacerlo sus ojos verdes se tornaron rojos y un halo de luz azulina relampagueo en su iris mismo que hizo que el cadáver se prendiera en un fuego azul.**

 **El sonido de un teléfono celular corto aquel funesto final. Ujvari saco de su gabardina negra un iPhone negro con un escudo en la parte posterior, tenía la forma de unos colmillos en plata y rojo.**

 **Mi señor! – respondió al momento de reconocer la voz detrás de la otra línea –**

 **Ujvari, te tengo muy buenas noticias…. Mi perro ha encontrado el embace perfecto para mi bella prometida. – decía un hombre de cabello negro tan largo y sedoso como ninguno, mientras veía atreves de una ventana –**

 **Eso es excelente, mi señor! –**

 **Prepara todo que lo más seguro es que esta "florecilla" llegue al castillo de Csejthe dentro de dos días.**

 **Así será, mi señor Vlad**

 **¿Es que te he dado permiso para llamarme así? – respondió aquel de forma molesta –**

 **Perdóneme mi amo, Vladimir Tepes.**

 **Así está mejor, Ujvari Rhazt.**

 **Colgó para ver una fotografía de una chica no mayor a los 16 años. Era de algún modo una chica muy hermosa, su largo cabello era dorado como los rayos del sol, su mirada aun poseía la inocencia de los niños que ven por primera vez el arcoíris. Y lo mejor de todo…. Era la descendiente de uno de los que habían truncado el nacimiento de la nueva era vampírica.**

 **Vayan por esa chica, la quiero para el altar – dijo mientras bebía una copa llena de sangre, misma que resbalo por la comisura de sus labios -**

 **En un bosque cercano al santuario de la diosa Athena.**

 **Un joven delgado y de semblante algo distraído iba en camino para encontrarse con el "dios del bosque" un personaje del cual nadie parecía tener conocimiento y el cual, solo se presentaba frente al joven portando una máscara dorada con el emblema de "lamba"**

 **Pero justo cuando se disponía a entrar al lugar secreto, se encontró con dos caballeros de plata, dos hombres que no estaban de acuerdo con que el joven tuviera la atención de más de una amazona y que no fuera forzado a entrenar de la manera tan dura como ellos los hacían.**

 **Jujuju, miren lo que nos trajo el viento – decía un joven de cabello rosado –**

 **La "princesa" del santuario. Qué asco me da! – comento otro de cabello azulino –**

 **Hagan el favor de quitarse del camino, no tengo tiempo para estupideces – dijo caminando como si nada entre los dos caballeros –**

 **Una de los hombres el que portaba la armadura de ballena le asesto un golpe en la espalda, justo a la altura de los pulmones que le saco el aire y le obligo a caer de rodillas al piso. Los miro con furia por encima de su hombro, quería matarlos sin piedad usando la fuerza de su cosmos sin embargo sabía muy bien que ese bosque estaba sellado por la misma diosa, y no permitía los ataques de energía. Así que por más que lo quisiera estaba solo frente a dos santos de plata.**

 **No eres más que basura… - dijo, casi escupiéndolo el de cabello azulino – No entiendo que es lo que ten las mujeres, si no eres más que un mocoso con cara de niña! – dijo riendo el hombre –**

 **Quizás me ven lo que tú no tienes – comento con sorna el jovencito sonriendo de lado –**

 **Maldito! -**

 **¿Por qué no le pides a tus "protectores" que vengan a salvarte? – se burló el otro al tiempo que lo pateaban sin compasión –**

 **Vamos, mocoso! Defiéndete como hombre!**

 **Elan solo los miro con odio y por más que esquivaba con pericia sus golpes, los ataques se hacían cada vez más y más fieros. Cada patada o puñetazo resonaban en la piel del peli negro. Estaba a punto de caer ante los dos caballeros y es que, aun cuando era un santo de los más poderosos cósmicamente, Elan aún era un santo de bronce, y no era rival para dos santos de plata molestos. Una patada del santo de cuervo, fue detenida por el ante brazo del ojo verde pero no contaba con una más certera proveniente del santo de ballena que lo mando a volar por los aires.**

 **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – esperaba colisionar contra un árbol o contra el mismo suelo, jamás imagino lo que vendría –**

 **Algo le detuvo que estrellarse contra aquello que imaginaba, era una mano que lo sostuvo de la cintura con determinación.**

 **¡¿Cómo te atreves a interferir con nuestra pelea, lobo?! – reclamo el santo de plata y fue letalmente ignorado por el moreno -**

 **Lyavain…**

 **¿Estás bien Apus? –pregunto el santo de lobo mientras lo dejaba ponerse de pie –**

 **No tenías que interferir…. – bajo la mirada apenado –**

 **No fue mi idea, de hecho fue de él – le señalo lo más alto de un árbol -**

 **¿Es así como se supone que realizan su labor como caballeros de Athena? – fue una pregunta que sonaba por encima de las copas de los arboles –**

 **Los santos detuvieron su ataque para mirar hacia arriba, ahí aun con los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las ramas y hojas de los abedules, se podía ver la silueta de un hombre que estaba sentado en una rama, su espalda recargada sobre el tronco del árbol y las miraba con descontento. Se puso en pie para después saltar y caer de pie justo al frente de los hombres.**

 **¿Él es…? – el santo de cabello rosa dio un paso hacia atrás colmado de pánico –**

 **Escorpión Milo.**

 **Así era, frente a ellos el guardián de la octava casa zodiacal se mantenía firme y molesto. Camino orgulloso y con un porte inigualable, se acercó al santo de Apus y mientras miraba por encima de su hombro dijo.**

 **¡¿Es así como piensan ser caballeros de Athena?! – pregunto con rabia al tiempo que observaba de reojo las heridas de Apus. –**

 **Señor Milo nosotros….**

 **Ustedes no son más que viles aprendices que quizás no sobrevivan al entrenamiento para caballero, y no solo eso. No pueden ser llamados caballeros de Athena, para ser eso deben luchar por el amor y la justicia y ustedes…. Ustedes sonó dan asco!**

 **¡Todo es culpa de ese tipo!– grito el de pelo azul –**

 **¿Te atreves a levantar la voz a un superior, a un caballero dorado? –pregunto seriamente –**

 **Señor yo…. – se puso de rodillas y le suplico perdón –**

 **Milo se dio la media vuelta y les dijo con la voz enfurecida.**

 **No es a mí a quien debes pedir disculpas, es a él. A este chico que no ha hecho nada para ganarse su odio y rencor.**

 **Pero, Sheila, la amazona de delphin ha dicho que no saldrá con otro que no sea Elan!**

 **Hummm…. ¿acaso es culpa de Elan que ustedes sean tan inútiles para conquistar a una chica? O ¿Es por él que la única forma de que tengan placer corporal sea pagando a una vil pornia del puerto? Por favor, usen un poco el cerebro que, me imagino han de tener. Ahora lárguense y no vuelvan, por su propio bien a tocarlo siquiera, ya que él les pese o no, es él hijo de su ilustrísima Shion de Aries y si él se enterara de lo que acaban de hacer….**

 **Ambos miraron al caballero con atención para luego irse de ahí sin decir más. Milo miro al moreno quien intentaba tomar del piso lodoso unas páginas, que los santos arrancaron de sus libros. El escorpión se arrodillo para ayudarlo, esperaba escuchar la voz de la chico diciéndole "gracias" por lo antes dicho. Pero, sabia y muy bien que el joven de cabellos obscuros jamás la haría.**

 **¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto constantemente el griego –**

 **Uhum…. – Elan no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas al ver el rostro del hombre que lo ayudo.-**

 **Supongo que ser tan hermoso te causa problemas – comento sonriente Milo, dejando completamente mudo al joven Apus. –**

 **Jeje, es el mal karma de Elan, ser tan lindo que todos lo quieren eliminar – dijo Lyavain bromeando antes de ser fulminado por la mirada del joven de ojos verdes –**

 **Y a donde te dirigías? – pregunto Milo sonriente –**

 **Bueno…yo… Kyrio Milo yo…. – era imposible, no sabía que tenía Milo que le cortaba el habla cada vez que lo veía –**

 **Milo simplemente decidió deleitarse mirándolo, como clavaba su mirada al suelo y por momentos hipaba debido al dolor que aun sentía en su cuerpo. Sus manos, delicadas y delgadas temblaban y sus ojos en forma de almendra tenían pequeñas lagrimas que se habían negado a salir y como el roció de las rosas los hacían ver más hermosos a los ojos del griego. El santo de lobo también sonrió, sabía muy bien el secreto que guardaba el joven santo de bronce , habían sido amigos desde siempre, cuando Ly lo había encontrado rebelando su verdadero ser y desde ese día prometió cuidar de él como si fuera un hermano pequeño.**

 **¿Vienes acá a menudo? – le pregunto de nuevo, al ver que de nuevo el chico bajaba la mirada y el rostro –**

 **Gracias por todo…. –musito Elan –**

 **Vaya, al fin dices algo. No tienes por qué agradecerme, lo he hecho simplemente por ti.**

 **No…. No era necesario.**

 **Lo era, avecilla. – dijo, quitando el cabello del rostro de la chico y deslizo su mano por la mejilla de la misma acariciándola. –**

 **Debo irme….**

 **¿Vas a algún lado?**

 **Perdone – dijo levantándose y tomando sus cosas – gracias de nuevo por haberme ayudado, Kyrio Milo. – al caminar se topó con Ly de nuevo y dijo – gracias lobito.**

 **Elan se marchó hacia la parte más profunda del bosque, donde se encontraba un templo ya casi en ruinas donde el chico solía ir cada mañana. Milo al verlo marcharse, sonrió.**

 **Deberías de actuar ya ¿no crees? – le dijo el lobo sonriente –**

 **Jeje! Crees que sea prudente?**

 **Vamos! Tanto tu como yo sabemos que te mueres de ganas y la verdad no te culpo… anda ve yo vigilare que nadie interrumpa. – le guiño el ojo –**

 **Cuento con eso –**

 **Milo de nuevo sonrió para luego sacar una pequeña bolsa de cuero de entre los matorrales. De la misma, saco una máscara dorada para luego sonreír y en caminarse hacia el mismo lugar que Elan.**

 **Minutos después de que Elan llegara al lugar.**

 **Pensé que no vendrías y estaba por irme…. – se escuchó una voz tan varonil que de solo escucharla el chico sintió que la piel se le erizaba –**

 **Perdone, yo venía… pero, pero….**

 **De entre las sombras de los arboles salió un hombre alto, y de porte elegante. Vestía ropa negra tal como un jeque árabe, tenía puesta una máscara dorada que solo dejaba ver el color de sus ojos. Esos ojos color celeste que le daban un aire enigmático que encantaba al santo de Apus.**

 **¿Es que acaso ese joven caballero te robo los preciados minutos que me dedicas a mí? – le pregunto casi como si adivinara lo que había ocurrido antes –**

 **El señor Milo solo me ayudo de….**

 **El dios de los bosques la tomo de la mano y luego lo observo de pies a cabeza, miro que el joven tenía huellas de maltrato, sus cabellos estaban desaliñados y tenía moretones en las piernas.**

 **¿De nuevo volvieron a lastimarte? –**

 **No era su intención, solo están molestos porque yo….**

 **Sin previo aviso el "dios" le paso una mano por los cabellos negros y le quito la peluca rebelando un bello cabello rubio verdoso que cayó como cascada por el cuerpo del que ahora se sabía era una mujer.**

 **No es tu culpa haber nacido siendo quien eres. – le dijo afianzándola por la cintura y acercando la nariz por la coronilla de la chica – eres única en tu tipo y tienes una inocencia que no se compara con nada.**

 **Realmente cree eso? Porque yo… yo no soy nada ni siquiera podría ser algo de lo que usted dice.**

 **No solo lo creo…. Lo sé, Lena – escuchar su verdadero nombre de los labios de su "dios" la hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica que corría por su espina –**

 **El dios la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, Lena tembló al sentirlo pero lo dejo ser. Por su mente no pasaba ni la menor idea de lo que estaba por suceder. Tomo la barbilla de la chica y la acerco a sus labios, se lamentó de recordar que tenía la máscara puesta.**

 **Pero, aun así pudo pensar rápidamente en una solución. Sus ojos celestes estaban embelesados con la imagen de la rubia mirándole con ternura.**

 **Ahora que lo pienso…. – dijo, él mientras se apartaba y arrancaba un trozo de tela de su túnica negra – casi no cruzaste palabra alguna con Milo de escorpión. ¿Te desagrada tanto?**

 **No, no es para nada eso…. Es que yo solo puedo hablar fluidamente con la gente que conozco….**

 **Ya veo, entonces ¿no lo conoces? Creí que al ser amigo de tu hermano, Ilion, serían más cercanos.**

 **El señor Milo es amigo de Ilion pero, aunque siempre ha sido atento conmigo yo le desconozco por completo. Además, él solo estaba siendo gentil conmigo….**

 **O quizás es que le gustas demasiado – murmuro el hombre mientras que se acercaba por la espalda de la joven y deslizaba un trozo de tela para cubrir sus ojos – perdona que haga esto pero, de otra forma verías mi rostro y tendría que castigarte.**

 **Entiendo – dijo, ella dejando ser al hombre –**

 **Afianzo la tela en la parte media de su cabeza, dos nudos bastaron ya que no quería que lo descubriera. Una vez vendada, el hombre prosiguió pues a quitarse la máscara rebelando su verdadero rostro. Como era de esperarse, debajo de las mascara se encontraba un caballero de Athena y no uno cualquiera, sino era el mismo joven de melena alborotada y azulina, que minutos antes la había salvado con tanta pasión.**

 _ **Mi pequeña rosa…. Lamento tener que mentirte pero, esta es la única forma de estar cerca de ti, ambos tenemos un secreto que podía ser mortal si se revelara**_ **\- pensó el hombre mientras dibujaba el contorno de los labios de la chica con su pulgar. –**

 **¿Qué…. Que intenta hacer? –pregunto ella al sentir sus dedos acariciando sus labios –**

 **Hadassa….**

 **Ella dio un respingo al oír su primer nombre de boca de su "dios". Dio un paso atrás, odiaba terriblemente que le nombraran de esa forma.**

 **Por favor…. – dijo controlando la voz para que él no la escuchara casi en voz de llanto – no me diga de esa manera.**

 **¿Por qué no? Si es un nombre precioso, tanto como tú.**

 **Señor yo….**

 **La chica ya no pudo decir más….**


	2. Todo empeora

Pasaron horas y no fue hasta que el sonido de un corno les hizo romper aquel abrazo en el que estaban unidos. La chica abrió sus ojos mientras aún seguía recargada en el pecho tibio del hombre, mientras que él le acariciaba con ternura sus dorados cabellos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto ella apartándose un poco –

\- Ha sido el corno de Athena, quiere decir que hay que presentarse frente a ella – comento el hombre de ojos celestes –

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – la chica de ojos verdes lo miro confundida –

\- Eso es porque he pasado mucho tiempo en este lugar – se maldijo a si mismo por esa torpeza –

\- Me imagino, bueno – tomo la peluca negra del suelo y se recogió el cabello para luego acomodársela y parecer un muchacho nuevamente –

Milo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no desde ese día en que Ifrit, su aprendiz había comentado el secreto de Elan entre copas. No lo había hecho con mala voluntad, al contrario, lo hizo porque su maestro había pasado muchas noches lamentándose de poner los ojos en un hombre. Sonrió para luego ver partir a la joven adentrándose por ese pasillo lleno de hojas secas.

Mientras esto sucedía, Ly se encontraba esperando al santo de escorpio.

\- Jeje! – se rasco la nariz pasando el dorso de su dedo índice por ella – Milo debe estar pasándosela muy bien con Lena – sonrió, para luego percibir un aroma en el aire que le hizo erizar los vellos de la espalda y ponerse en guardia. –

Lyavain era un experto rastreador, tal vez sería por el maravillo olfato que el santo de lobo poseía, mismo que le había valido varias bromas de sus compañeros santos.

\- Ese aroma…. – cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos de golpe – Creo haberlo sentido antes… pero no recuerdo donde.

Sintió un cosmos cerca y lanzo uno de sus ataques sobre lo que le pareció un enemigo.

\- Lobo tonto! – se escuchó una voz varonil, pero muy melodiosa –

El lobo se detuvo en seco viendo como caía un árbol ante él y de un lado, un joven de cabello azul sostenía una lira entre sus manos. Se incorporó aun con la polvareda causada por el árbol, y fue ahí que Ly descubrió quien era.

\- Por Athena! Ray casi te destrozo con mis garras – sonrió –

\- Jajaja…. Buen chiste, pero no tuviste ni la más minina oportunidad…

\- ¿de qué hablas, lira? Ya una vez te di tu merecido con mis letales garras – mostro sus fuertes manos y de ellas salieron sus uñas tan afiladas como las garras de un tigre –

\- Vamos, Ly eso fue hace años y te diré que no puedes usar el mismo ataque con un caballero de Athena dos veces. – sonrió el bello músico –

\- Aja, aja… y dime que haces por aquí

\- ¿No has oído? Athena nos está llamando y debemos ir ante ella.

\- Ahora que lo dices – rascándose la cabeza con el pie, tal como un canino – creí escuchar algo pero…. No le tome importancia.

\- ¬¬ No fuera la amazona de Benetnasch ¿por qué ahí si escuchabas no?

\- Siii! Auuuuuuuuuu!

\- No tienes remedio, mejor vamos – le hizo una señal con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron al santuario de Athena –

Los pasos de la diosa hacían eco mientras caminaba al lado de la amazona de altar, Elissare. La misma sonreía al ver que la señora Saori parecía estar nerviosa.

\- Debe relajarse un poco…. – le sugirió –

\- ¿Tan obvia soy? – sonrió tímidamente mientras que sostenía una mano sobre de su pecho –

\- Solo un poco, pero imagino que es normal – dijo la rubia –

\- Esto no es para mí, tal vez que otro lo dijera.

\- Despreocúpese, Athena – Shion entro y se arrodillo frente a la diosa – lamento haberme tardado en mis deberes.

\- No debes disculparte Shion, todo está bien, es solo que…. – ladeo su rostro –

\- ¿Desea que sea yo quien de la noticia?

\- No, gracias pero debo hacerlo yo.

Las cortinas de terciopelo rojo bordadas en oro de abrieron rebelando a la diosa, junto al patriarca y la amazona de altar. Ambos vestían sus mejores galas y la diosa lucia radiante, nada que ver a la diosa devastada que había presenciado el entierro del legendario santo de Pegaso, Seiya.

\- Mis queridos caballeros – dijo la diosa mientras que en su mano sostenía con orgullo a Nike – El día de hoy, he decidido unir mi vida a la del hombre que más he amado en mi vida. – presento al doctor Kenji

\- Les prometo, caballeros que hare feliz a esta bella dama – le tomo la mano a Athena –

\- Es por eso, que esta noche todos los santos de Athena asistirán a la gala donde se sellara el compromiso de nuestra señora. – dijo Shion de lo más solemne -

Al oír eso, el joven santo de Pegaso sintió como si una espada le penetrara el pecho. El nuevo santo de bronce, había llegado al santuario de la nada poco después de la muerte de Seiya a causa de la batalla contra Hades. Nadie lo sabía, pero Sebas, ese joven de ojos castaños y mirada traviesa, era el mismo Seiya. Había hecho un pacto con las parcas en el estige prometiéndole un nuevo cuerpo, cerca de la mujer que tanto amaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Shun de Andrómeda, uno de los santos que sabían su secreto –

\- Pensé que ella….

\- Es algo normal – dijo el peli verde poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo – Sabias que algún día pasaría.

\- Lo sé – contesto bajando la mirada – pero ese tipo no me da buena espina.

\- Valor, Seiya, valor.

Casi todos los santos de Athena se encontraban presentes, desde Hyoga de Cisne, quien ahora portaba la armadura divina de cygnus y había dejado su lugar como caballero de bronce a una bella joven Rusa de cabello negro azulado. Algunos otros ya retirados, como el maestro Lucas de corona boreal, quien fuera maestro del mismo Crystal, que en paz descanse.

\- Maestro… ¡Maestro Lucas! – grito la chica haciendo señales con la mano. –

\- Hola pequeña – le dijo al tiempo que la despeinaba cariñosamente – Hyoga, me da gusto verte convertido en todo un hombre.

\- Jeje! No creo que aun sea todo un hombre maestro, pero muchas gracias. – el rubio se sonrojo mientras que se rascaba la base de la nuca con la mano derecha –

\- A mi sí que me lo parece y creo que – miro con complicidad a Lady – a mi bella, Lady también.

\- Maestro no diga eso! – la chica dejo su color pálido para tornarse roja de vergüenza, dio gracias a los dioses de tener puesta la máscara –

Más allá, después del barullo sobre el compromiso de Athena, se encontraban Ifrit y Aria, estaban esperando a que todo terminase cuando.

\- Hummm me parece que tu "hermano" acaba de llegar – comento Ifrit cruzándose de brazos a la rubia –

\- Ahora vera…. Elan! – grito hacia donde estaba el muchacho de pelo negro. –

Cabe decir, que en todo el cosmos, no había nada que le pusiera los pelos de punta a Elan que no fuera la voz de su hermana mayor gritando su nombre enérgicamente.

\- A… Aria….! – grito al verla tomarlo por la camisa y jalonearlo hasta donde el pelirrojo estaba – Suéltame! Me... me asfixias…!

\- Si te estuviera asfixiando, no podrías gritar ¬¬ - le dijo enérgica, mientras la seguía arrastrando –

Al fin la soltó azotándola contra la pared al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara para revelar su bello rostro.

\- Y bien jovencita, ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Auch! Hasta a mí me dolió – comento jocoso Ifrit –

\- No tanto como a mí. – dijo Elan –

\- Te estoy hablando, Melenare!

\- Oh, oh nombre real… yo que tu mejor decía la verdad, Lenita.

\- Esto… estaba en el bosque, fui a leer como siempre.

La rubia lemuriana acerco su nariz al cuello y pecho de su hermana, dejando al pelirrojo estupefacto por tal acción, la chica aspiro profundamente para luego señalar con el dedo índice a la oji verde.

\- A mí no me engañas, Hadassa Melenare

\- Ay dios nombre completo u_u

\- Hueles a colonia de hombre!

Cabe decir que tras decir eso, tanto Elan como Ifrit soltaron una fuerte carcajada.

\- No te rías, pedazo de pendejo! – le advirtió la joven al aprendiz de escorpio –

\- Está bien no diré lo obvio – sonrió de medio lado mientras caminaba de nuevo al bullicio – pero por lógica, Elan usa colonia de hombre, de otra forma la gente lo vería más raro de lo que ya es.

\- Detesto darle la razón a tu seudo novio pero es cierto – dijo Elan manoteando –

\- Urg! Es imposible hablar con ustedes, pero eso sí, ahora estarás conmigo toda la tarde y te estaré vigilando!.

\- Aja, aja… y si el señor Mu quiere hablar contigo en privado ¿también tengo que estar presente?

\- Claro que no!

\- Mmmm bien entonces me voy

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- No me gusta hacer mal tercio y el señor Mu tiene rato intentando interrumpir nuestra "bella" plática fraternal… así que ciao!

Aria volteo y vio al caballero de Aries detrás de ella y con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas.

Ese mismo día por la noche.

Templo de Aries.

El vapor del agua caliente llenaba casi toda la habitación, y más allá las risas de dos jovencitas hacían eco en los muros de mármol.

El agua corría desde una fuente con forma de cordero dorado, mientras que Aria y Lena jugaban mientras se bañaban.

\- Jamás pensé que lo olvidaría tan pronto ¿sabes? – dijo la mayor al tiempo que esparcía por su cuerpo aceites naturales de Jamir –

\- No entiendo de esas cosas – dijo la menor mientras su cabello se alborotaba sin poderlo contener –

\- Cuando una mujer se enamora, no puedes elegir amar a otro, al menos yo no podría – confeso Aria –

\- ¿Te has enamorado? Ja! Que cosa taaaan tonta – la burla de Lena solo le gano recibir un buen golpe de agua en plena cara, debido a la telequinesis de su hermana mayor –

\- El amor no es algo tonto! De hecho es la fuerza más grande de todo el cosmos – la rubia se levantó para ver la luz de la luna dejando su bello cuerpo resplandecer bajo la misma. –

\- Se aja lo que digas.

\- Tú nunca te has enamorado? – le pregunto incrédula a su hermana –

Lena no contesto, solo salió del agua y tomo una toalla para secarse, Aria entendió lo que pasaba y salió igual para tomar un cepillo y otra toalla.

\- Perdona…. No quise decir nada que te…

\- Descuida – dijo Lena con pocos ánimos – eso del amor es algo que yo jamás entenderé ni gozare.

\- No digas eso! – Aria le regaño mientras se acercaba a Elan –

\- ¿Por qué no decirlo? Si es verdad, ningún caballero podría enamorarse de un chico como yo.

\- Pero tú no eres un chico, mírate – alzo la cara de Elan para que se viera al espejo – eres una niña y muy bella, te pareces tanto a mamá.

\- Si, una niña en traje de niño que no sabe cómo comportarse o cómo actuar.

Aria supo que no debía decir nada, solo la abrazo para luego ambas terminar de arreglarse, la rubia salió de su cuarto con un vestido de seda violeta y su hermana menor, con un traje de diseño, saco, camisa color esmeralda y pantalón del mismo tono del saco.

\- No sabes cómo odio que tengas que usar eso – lamento la lemuriana –

\- Descuida, es más cómodo que tus horribles y peligrosos tacones n_n

Y en el templo de Athena.

La diosa mando a preparar un gran banquete en honor a su prometido, el doctor Kenji Nakamura. Habían pasado más de 5 años desde que la chica había dejado de ver a aquel hombre. Quien había sido su primer amor.

En esa época la joven Kido, no era más que una jovencita de sociedad y mejor amiga de, Nanami. La hermana menor del doctor.

\- Ya está todo listo, mi señora – informo un hombre vestido de traje negro a la diosa –

\- Gracias, Giannis. Solo avísenme cuando Kenji este aquí…. – dijo la mujer, quien se había ataviado con sus mejores galas –

\- No es necesario, Sao-chan – se escuchó a sus espaldas – ya estoy aquí.

El japonés estaba vestido para la ocasión, un traje negro con franjas grises que le hacían ver increíble a los ojos de la diosa, su sonrisa encantadora contrastaba magnánimamente con sus ojos castaños. Extendió su mano derecha a la mujer, quien no tardo en tomarla y entrar con él al gran salón.

El salón, era un lugar más allá de lo creíble, donde el pasado y el presente se fusionaban en uno solo. Las columnas tan altas como se podía, eran de mármol y granito de antaño, cubiertas por unas cortinas de seda blanquecina. En la parte posterior, una gran orquesta tocaba "Tristesse".

\- Que hermosa melodía…. Me pregunto si… ¿te gustaría bailar, Sao-chan? – le pidió a la diosa quien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza –

Kenji la guiaba como nadie, su manera de bailar un vals era casi celestial. La joven diosa, no había sentido algo así creciendo en su pecho desde lo del joven Julián Solo.

Mientras daban giros por el salón, más allá donde los caballeros estaban reunidos, Sebas de Pegaso miraba hacia la diosa y con gesto desaprobatorio dijo.

\- Hay algo en ese tipo que no me resulta para nada agradable – comento al Dragón Shiryu –

\- ¿Sera que estas sintiendo celos de él? – preguntó el dragón sonriéndole –

\- ¿Celos? No es eso, hay algo en ese tipo que no me termina de gustar, es…. Emite una energía que se asemeja demasiado a Abel.

Recordó al Efebo que una vez había intentado acabar con la vida de la diosa, aun cuando era su hermano divino. Sebas podría ser un joven despreocupado, pero sí de corazonadas se trataba, casi nunca fallaba en lo que su corazón de decía.

Unos metros más allá, la amazona de ofiuco miraba hacia los caballeros dorados, todos ataviados en trajes a la medida e increíblemente apuestos. Por primera vez en la historia, y por petición del Doctor Nakamura, la diosa había declarado que las amazonas fueran sin la máscara de metal que les daba su rango y su igualdad entre los caballeros. La mujer de melena verduzca tomo por el brazo a Milo y lo llevo a la pista de baile, este sintió que por deber tenía que seguirla y así ambos llegaron a la pista de baile.

\- Nunca creí que tu fueras la que dirá el primer paso – comento jocoso conteniendo la risa.

\- Tenía que hablar contigo, y esta fue la única forma en la podía hacerlo sin llamar la atención –

\- ¿Sin llamar la atención? Querida, creo que has hecho todo lo contrario – se burló – ahora todas las miradas se ciernen en nosotros.

\- Lo sé, sobre todo la mirada del ave del paraíso– sonrió –

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sabes…. Seria una verdadera lástima que Shion se enterara de lo que hace su pequeño dentro del bosque de los murmuros ¿no?

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando? –los ojos de Milo parecían temblar al pensar que su secreto estaba en manos de la cobra –

\- ¿Insinuando? Nada. Te estoy afirmando, que se lo que haces con él chico ese ¿sabías que la homosexualidad también es un gran tabú aquí en el santuario?

Los puños de Milo se cerraron afianzando la cintura de la mujer para luego llevarla entre fingidos pasos de baile hasta un rincón que daba al balcón. Una vez ahí, la empujo hacia el barandal para enfrentarla.

\- ¿Qué estupideces dices? – la miro con odio –

\- Tranquilo, que lo que hagas con ese no me importa. Solo te digo que no quiero que vuelvas a amenazar a mis caballeros cuando estén escarmentando a ese.

\- "Ese" tiene un nombre, y te ordeno que lo respetes.

\- ¿Cómo puedo respetar a alguien que no se respeta? – le espeto la mujer – él no es nadie! Una simple piedra en mi zapato que no ha hecho más que arruinarlos la vida desde que vino al santuario.

\- Ah vaya era eso…. – Milo se dio la media vuelta y la ignoro por completo – Tu complejo de inferioridad afloro de nuevo, jeje!

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que yo soy….?

\- ¿Una amargada que odia a todos? Je! Tranquila eso todo el mundo lo sabe. – se mofo –

\- Eres un imbécil! Pero ya veremos quién sale peor de este asunto, porque ya mismo le diré a Shion la clase de anormal que tiene por hijo.

Antes de la mujer pudiera terminar, Milo se acercó a ella con una velocidad increíble, la tomo por la barbilla alzándola a manera de que solo las puntas de los pies de Shaina podían tocar el suelo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto ella al verlo tan cerca de su rostro –

\- De ti no quiero nada! Simplemente te advierto que si hablas tu o tus estúpidos protegidos, algo sobre Elan yo mismo me asegurare de hacérselos pagar.

\- Ji! ¿Tanto así vale el querer ser patriarca, Milo? ¿Serias capaz de lastimar a una mujer por quedar bien con su ilustrísima? – pregunto ella haciendo que la mano de Milo perdiera fuerza sobre su barbilla –

\- ¿Lastimar a una mujer? No… no Shaina yo sería incapaz de golpear a una mujer delicada….

\- ¿Lo ves? No puedes hacerme daño alguno. – sonrió –

\- Jejeje! Es por eso que podría matarte si lo haces, ya que tu…. – se acercó a sus labios para decírselo casi boca a boca – tú no eres una mujer, querida. Al tomar los votos como amazona, quedaste atrapada en un limbo donde no eres ni hombre ni mujer y es por eso que Seiya jamás te miro con amor.

La aventó al piso y esta cayo de bruces mirándolo repleta de odio. Milo a su vez se dio la media vuelta y le dijo mirando por encima de su hombro.

\- Soy un caballero dorado, de la guardia de la señora Athena, tu superior y quien te matara si decides no acatar mis órdenes ¿lo has entendido? – dijo molesto –

\- Sí, señor.

\- De ahora en adelante no quiero que ni tu ni tus amazonas se atrevan a tocar un solo cabello de quien compartirá mi vida para siempre.

\- ¿Has dicho que….?

\- ¿Aparte de obcecada, también eres sorda? Si, lo he dicho.

\- ¡Shion no lo permitirá! ¡Eso rompe con todas las leyes del santuario! Dos santos, no dos hombres no pueden unir sus vidas.

\- Jajajaja! Y así dices saber lo que hago, con Elan? Vamos, preciosa te creí más inteligente. Pero siendo honesto, lo que digas tu o los demás poco me importa.

La oji verde no dijo nada más, sabía que estaba peleando una batalla perdida. Por mucho que odiara a aquel mocoso, no podía pelear contra un caballero dorado.

Milo entro al salón y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta donde Saga y otros caballeros acababan de llegar. Junto con el caballero de géminis, los de cáncer, leo, virgo y piscis arribaron.

Death mask de cáncer, llego de la mano de la delegada de Eros en el santuario, el ángel de la locura, Dicro. Una bellísima joven de cabello color vino tinto tan largo y hermoso en forma de diamante, este día había dejado su armadura de tono zafiro por un largo vestido en corte sirena, que la hacían resaltar sus hermosas piernas. Y por la forma en la que los dos hijos de cáncer se miraban se podía decir cuánto amor sentían el uno por el otro.

Shaka de virgo, hacía lo propio con su alumna la nueva amazona de la armadura de loto. Era una mujer de cabello tan negro como la noche y de ojos dorados So pícara sonrisa contrastaba con la seriedad del rubio. Casi nadie en el santuario lo sabía pero, ellos eran amantes. Desde que se conocieron en la India, tierra natal de ambos, la tigresa de ojos ambarinos era también poseedora de las caderas más bellas de todo el santuario. Ella vestía con un sari verde olivo, bordado en oro y en piedras preciosas. Shaka solo vestía un fino traje Armani en tono grisáceo.

Saga estaba solo, ya que no había escogido pareja para la ocasión. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las amazonas lo estaba rodeando para pedirles una pieza de baile. Ante la mirada burlona de Kanon quien no paraba de bailar con una y con otra.

\- Vamos, hermano. ¿No dirás que es pecado bailar con alguna bella jovencita o sí? – dijo Kanon dándole un golpe en la espalda a Saga –

\- ¡Por los dioses, Kanon! Esto no es algo que me agrade…. – confeso apenado –

\- ¿No te agrada? Jajajaja! ¿Es que tanto tiempo rodeado de caballero te han vuelto tan gay como Mysty?

\- Si serás….! – Saga prefirió no contestar –

\- Deja las tonterías, Kanon. – comento Shaka con voz seria – sí, tu hermano ha decidió tomar ese camino, es nuestro deber aceptarlo. Así que por mi está bien y aceptare la unión entre Saga y Afrodita.

\- Shaka! – grito Saga entrando en pánico –

\- Vaya con el rubio, ahora sí que te lo empinaste y se la clavaste, Jajajaja! – Kanon no podía contener la risa –

\- Para que se lo sepan – dijo la morena abrazando al rubio – mi flaco es bueno para todo, hasta para molestar a Saguin n_n

\- ¿Por qué los dioses me hacen esto? – pregunto al cielo el gemelo mayor -

\- ¿Quizás el hecho de haber matado a Shion, haber encerrado s tu hermano en una prisión de la cual debía salir muerto e intentar matar a Athena sean una buena razón? – pregunto Milo acercándose a ellos –

\- El que faltaba! – se pegó con la palma de la mano en la frente –

\- Perdona, Saga. Solo fue un chiste .

El geminiano bufaba molesto mientras que los demás reían sin parar. Pero, sin duda lo que captaba la mirada del escorpión, se escondía detrás del caballero de piscis. Recargado sobre una columna se encontraba Elan, junto a aria quien se veía bellísima con un vestido de seda color violeta. No pudo evitar suspirar al verla de cerca, el cabello negro con reflejos violetas contrastaba maravillosamente con el tono de su camisa. Pero cuando sonrió de la nada hizo que el corazón del guardián de la octava casa sobresaltara.

\- Si sigues viendo a mi hermana tan obviamente, ten por seguro que Shion te abrirá el estómago, te atara en la plaza pública y dejara que las aves se coman tus despojos. –advirtió Ilion a sus espaldas –

\- Je! Vaya consejos que me das "amigo" – sonrió Milo dejando de lado sus fantasías - ¿Has venido solo?

\- Algo así, estaba esperando a ver a una amazona que me llamara la atención. – contesto el peli negro -

\- ¿Es la chica inglesa?

\- ¿Cuál chica inglesa?

\- Hace poco vino una chica de cabello verde preguntando por ti, dijo que era inglesa o algo así le entendí.

\- Ahh esa! No, no éramos nada yo solo cuide de ella mientras se recuperaba en la misión del mes pasado.

\- Jajaja! – Milo soltó una sonora carcajada – En tal caso yo te prometo "cuidar" de tu hermana.

\- Eres tan estúpido. – miro hacia el hombre que se encontraba con Saori - ¿Quién es ese?

\- Hum… tengo entendido que es un doctor, no sé de qué tipo pero al parecer es amigo de la señora Athena, mejor dicho es su prometido.

En la pista de baile.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo no bailaba tanto – dijo, la diosa retomando un poco el aliento –

\- Ni yo. Por cierto, no había notado la cantidad de hermosas jovencitas en este lugar, cuando llegue solo vi un par ataviadas en ropa algo… bueno, escasa y con artefactos de metal.

\- Son sus armaduras, y si la verdad es que aquí en el santuario hay muchas chicas hermosas. – sonrió –

\- Y al ser discípulas de Athena he de imaginar que son vírgenes, ¿no es así? – pregunto muy intrigado –

\- ¿vírgenes? Bueno, realmente no lo creo, hay muchas que ahora viven con algunos de mis caballeros y tienen vidas normales como las de cualquier chica, aman, ríen, lloran y el sexo es parte fundamental de la vida también.

\- ¿Es que no les has hecho jurar un voto de castidad? – pregunto casi en un grito –

\- Eso fue antes, ahora ya no veo el motivo para seguir haciéndolo. Seré su diosa pero no tengo que obligarlos a nada. –comento ecuánime la diosa –

\- Ya veo… esto fue una pérdida de tiempo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ken-chan? ¿Es que acaso te importan más las vírgenes del santuario que yo? – pregunto sonriente la chica de ojos celestes –

\- Eso nunca, más bien es por otro motivo.

La diosa se alejó un poco para decirles a sus sirvientes que sirvieran la cena, dejando al joven a solas por un momento.

\- Demonios! Tiene que haber por lo menos una…. – pensó el chico. –

\- Listo Ken-chan.

\- Si, Sao-chan…. – bajo la mirada –

\- Vaya que te entristeció el saber que no habían muchas vírgenes aquí, pero bueno te diré que si hay una. – le sonrió –

\- ¿Tu? – pregunto bromeando –

\- Esto… aparte de mí, es esa niña que esta por allá es hija de Shion y solo por ser hija de quien te aseguro que debe ser virgen. – los ojos castaños del joven se quedaron hipnotizados al verla y una sonrisa torva se dibujó en sus labios –

\- Sabes? Ya me dio hambre.

\- Pues vamos al comedor.

Todos pasaron al siguiente salón en donde una enorme mesa fue puesta para la ocasión. Había platillos típicos de todas partes del mundo, desde el tradicional lechón hasta el más delicioso faisán. Decenas de pasteles y postres iluminaban la parte media del festín.

Una vez sentados, la diosa tomo una copa de vino y la alzo sobre todos.

\- Propongo un brindis, por el mejor doctor de todo Japón y mi mejor amigo, Kenji Nakamura – dijo con la voz aterciopelada de gusto –

\- Arigato Sao-chan. – dijo, sonriéndole a la diosa y tomándola tiernamente de la mano –

\- ¿Qué demonios? – carraspeo Sebas –

\- Cálmate Sebas, no seas tan celoso – remarco Hyoga –

\- Pero, es que ese tipo…. Es argg! – se quedó en silencio –

\- Bueno, perdone que lo pregunte Dr. Nakamura pero, ¿a qué se dedica? sabemos que es doctor pero solo eso. – pregunto atentamente Saga –

\- No se preocupe, soy Antropólogo forense, me dedico a estudiar los restos óseos y decir cómo fue que acabaron sus vidas.

\- Ah ya veo. Perdone de nuevo por la pregunta.

\- No es ninguna molestia, caballero de géminis. Al contrario me fascina hablar de mi profesión. Sobre todo ahora que siento que todos mis logros darán un gran fruto.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Ken-chan?

\- Así es Sao-chan. De hecho hace casi dos años logre el descubrimiento más grande de la historia, mi equipo y yo fuimos a Rumania, a los restos del castillo de gran emperador Vlad Tepes III. – dijo con orgullo – Por días buscamos la pista de los restos del emperador.

\- ¿Vlad Tepes? – se preguntó Shura - ¿Está hablando de….?

\- Drácula, mi amigo. No hablo de otro que no fuera aquel hombre tan magnánimo que ha sido el estereotipo de muchas leyendas.

\- ¿Vampiros? Ja! Esas cosas no existen – dijo Sebas muerto de risa –

\- Eso demuestra lo ignorante que puede resultar, caballero de Pegaso – dijo el Dr. –

\- ¿Qué cosa has dicho? – Sebas se levantó rápidamente –

\- Sebas por favor! Deja que Kenji termine su historia. – ordeno Athena –

\- Continuare si no les molesta – dijo el japonés – fuimos hacia el norte del país, en un pequeño pueblito donde el sol solo sale una vez cada mes. Ahí nos topamos con algo que no teníamos contemplado….

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto la diosa –

\- Nos topamos con nuestro destino. – el japonés bajo la mirada y escondió sus ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo –

\- ¿su destino, Kenji kun….?

Un cosmos hostil y lleno de odio se empezó a sentir en el salón, haciendo que los caballeros se levantaran de sus asientos y se pusiera el guardia. Y ante los ojos de todos, el buen doctor , amigo de la diosa de la sabiduría, dio un salto enorme y se posó en medio de la meza.

\- Nuestro señor Vlad, nos quitó la vida mortal y nos dio a luz a la nueva vida! – clamo para luego ponerse en el meza como un sapo e inflar su cuello como un anfibio. Las mujeres y los caballeros encendieron su cosmos para atacarlo pero en un rápido movimiento el hombre lanzo su lengua pegajosa alejando de un latigazo a muchos caballeros –

\- Protejan a Athena! – grito Shion a todos –

Así pues los caballeros dorados se posaron a los costados de la diosa para protegerla de lo que parecía un ataque en su contra. Sin embargo, el japonés que ahora más bien parecía un hibrido entre rana y humano, lanzo escupitajos que hacían que sus víctimas permanecieran pegadas a las paredes del lugar.

\- Sao chan…. – canturreo – sabes que no quiero lastimarte – se balanceaba como un zombi hacia la diosa – te quiero demasiado.

\- Kenji… ¿Por qué… por qué haces esto?

\- Mi amo, ha ordenado un sacrificio… el sacrificio de una virgen pura de mente y de cuerpo, en Rumania ya no hay o al menos no de la edad que mi señor desea.

\- ¿es por eso que….? – los ojos de la diosa se abrieron en par al recordar lo que minutos antes había platicado con su amigo – Aria!

Mu de Aries dio un salto quedando frente a la joven y desplego sobre ellos el muro de cristal, de hecho casi todos los caballeros defendieron a las amazonas que sabían vírgenes, pero nadie esperaba lo que se vendría. Aquel sapo horroroso no venía solo, había dos mujeres con él. Las dos aparecieron detrás de la persona menos esperada.

\- Jujuju no quiero a esas…. La quiero a ella! – miro a Elan mientras que las dos mujeres se acercaban como sombras al santo de Apus –

\- Lena!

El grito de Shion fue algo tardío y la reacción del pisciano. Cuando lo hicieron Kenji ya había atrapado a Lena con su lengua. Afrodita lanzo una rosa pero la rana la esquivo dando un salto hacia la parte posterior del salón. Sonriendo croo tan fuerte que hizo que la pared cediera, y así entre la bruma de polvo y los escombros salto para irse del santuario.

\- ¡Papá! – fue el grito que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche –

Milo ni bien logro salir del salón corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlos, para él un caballero dorado la velocidad no era un problema. Logro ver a la distancia como aquella aberración sostenía a Lena mientras que saltaba por encima de las rocas que protegían el santuario.

\- Detente maldito! – grito al cortarle el paso –

\- Milo…. Jejejeje! Nadie puede ir en contra de mi amo…. – se burló la rana –

\- Déjalo ir y podrás conservar tu asquerosa existencia – dijo, el escorpión –

\- ¿dejarla ir? – sonrió mostrando unos dientes deformes y filosos – lo hare –

\- Dame la – Milo estiro la mano para que le diera a la rubia –

\- Juijuijui. La dejare ir, pero no para ti! – lanzo a la rubia hacia los aires donde una figura demoniaca y alada la tomo para luego desaparecer en un golpe de energía – muajajajaja! Ahora mi señor estará complacido!

Milo no podía dar crédito a la que veía, no era algo que hubiera visto antes. Su cosmos rojo rubí, ardió como el fuego e invoco el poder de Antares. Asesto en el cuerpo del sapo, 14 de las 15 agujas. El cuerpo lleno de baba del japonés sangraba como nunca, el dolor que experimentaba era más allá de lo inimaginable, grito y comenzó a convulsionar al sentir el veneno recorriendo su piel ardía como lava ardiente y sentía sus venas estallar del dolor. Comenzó a rascarse intentando a adormecer el dolor, pero no era así, al contrario el veneno se intensificaba. Pronto las uñas del pobre hombre se clavaron en su piel arrancándola y haciendo brotar la sangre caliente de ella. Milo lo miro destrozarse la piel, mirando cómo se desangraba, esperando para darle el golpe final.

El brillo rubí de su uña brillo con la luz de la luna.

\- ! ! !

\- Basta Milo! – el grito de la diosa y el cosmos dorado de la misma detuvieron al escorpión –

\- Athena por favor no intervenga! – grito el peli índigo –

\- Kenji no es lo que ves ahora, sé que si tiene una oportunidad nos dirá donde esta Elan y cómo recuperarlo. – dijo con la voz llena de esperanza –

\- Yo…no…puedo… - los ojos del escorpión irradiaban furia –

\- No la encontraran…. Jajajaja para cuando lleguen a donde la mande mi señor ya la habrá drenado y estará bailando en su sangre jajajajaja! – decía el desquiciado, con la boca llega de sangre y parte de su piel en sus garras –

\- Maldito! – Milo lanzo el último ataque pero, Saori lo detuvo –

Capitulo segundo:

ReNaCeR eN sAnGrE

El iris del escorpión temblaba de furia al ver que la diosa había detenido su ataque con Nike. Pero, por más odio y rencor que sintiera en su corazón, no podía simplemente atacar a la diosa para eliminar a la alimaña que tenía enfrente. Misma que sonreía con el rostro deformado, se mofaba del escorpión a carcajada limpia.

\- Buajajajaja! Maldito perro…. – arrastro las palabras casi escupiéndolas – Sao-chan no me hará daño, ella me ama. Tanto como tu amas a la chica, Jajajaja.

\- ¡Maldito! – se lanzó de nuevo el caballero de escorpión sobre el japonés –

Pero esta vez no fue el báculo de Athena, sino el mismo cosmos dorado de la diosa lo que hizo que Milo se detuviera. Debido al golpe de energía Milo salió disparado por los aires y termino estrellándose contra la pared, para luego caer de boca al piso de roca.

\- Perdóname Milo, pero no puedo dejar que lo lastimes. – se disculpó la diosa – Kenji-kun…. Mi adorado Kenji no sería capaz de haber hecho algo como lo que sucedió esta noche.

\- Athena – clamo Shion con la voz casi entrecortada – pido permiso para partir ahora mismo tras esa bestia y recuperar a…

\- Lo lamento, Shion. Pero no puedo ayudarte y menos cuando ahora sé que me has mentido.

Los demás caballeros no podían creer lo que escuchaban. La misma diosa de la misericordia, acababa de decir que no mandaría a rescatar a la hija de su patriarca. Este último la veía con horror al saber que no le dejaría ir tras el vampiro.

\- Lleven a Kenji a la prisión entre cáncer y leo. Es mi mandato que se le proteja hasta que encontremos la cura de este mal que lo aqueja. – ordeno caminando por en medio de sus caballeros – deben tratarlo como un invitando mío.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto Milo apretando los puños y bajando un poco el rostro –

\- ¿Qué intentas decir Milo?

Milo la miro con tanto odio que la diosa creyó que el escorpión la atacaría sin compasión. Tomo con fuerza su báculo esperando el ataque.

\- Este infeliz ha venido al santuario, nos atacó y se llevó consigo la joya más preciada de las doce casas y usted…. ¿Usted me está exigiendo que le dé el trato de un invitado?

\- Kenji ha sido mi mejor amigo desde mi más tierna infancia, no permitiré que le pase nada

\- ¿ Y Elan? ¿Qué hay con él?

\- Su destino ya fue trazado y no seré yo quien intervenga – dijo la diosa para luego salir del salón dejando a los santos sumergidos en la incertidumbre –


End file.
